The other side of the coin
by Sampsonknight
Summary: This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base. What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies? Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money made.
1. Chapter 1

**The other side of the coin**

 **Chapter 1**

This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)

Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s)

* * *

Tapping his finger against the suspicious note that came with the pizza box, the orange clad turtle stared at it, contemplating if he should dare.

In what looked like Donnie's handwriting, this made his heart wildly flutter, when he saw it inside the box lying above the warm pizza, which he was just going to sneak a slice for the journey home.

His stomach was growling, and he wasn't unable to resist that delicious smell, stuffing his face before coming to a decision.

Who can bother with thinking on an empty stomach anyways, and this needed all the brain power he could muster, or was it courage?

The note on the unfortunate side, it didn't hold much information to go on. It was straightforward, down to the point, with a location written on it with the words, "Come alone Mikey, if you want to see me… I miss you little brother."

Letting his shell lean against the cool brick wall, Mikey blinked through the grates towards the street lamp casting its fake glow to this dark tunnel.

 _(Didn't Raph a year ago brought proof that Donnie was attacked and might be dead?)_

His brow frowning, he tightened his grip on the note trying to figure this mystery out.

 _(Then this note it couldn't be from him, right… but…Yet it's his handwriting to the tee…)_

Mikey, though never been credited for this little trait he possessed, was very observant when it came to his brothers.

He knew when they were upset, happy or in love, even with the significant signs, such as handwriting.

Donnie had an elegance in his l's and even how he capitalized the M in his name that was dead on to what he remembered of his brother's writing.

Then yet again, it brought back the question, who attacked Donnie? Who took him? And why all of a sudden did he reappears with riddles asking him to meet him, then just going home?

Placing his chin in his hand, Mikey closed his eyes, "Unless he can't come home in fear endangering everyone. He knows where I pick up the pizza and maybe to protect me; he didn't dare wait here for there might be someone watching?"

Letting out a sigh, Mikey took out his shell cell to call home; he was smarter than to go alone, besides, this could well be a trap all he knew.

Once he flipped the lid up to dial Leo, Mikey's face twisted on the 'no signal' flashing brightly on his screen.

"You got to be kidding me…" Mikey complained, shaking the phone, for what reason, mostly to make him feel better. It was the satisfaction that the phone was being tortured for this mishap; regardless it wasn't alive… or felt anything. It was the mental image that satisfied him.

"I could go home… but it's thirty minutes away, and the note did say he will be there for the next thirty, then will leave thinking I couldn't come…" Mikey told himself looking down the dark sewer tunnel, which would lead him to Donnie.

Thrusting his shell cell into his pocket, Mikey scrambled for a pen, writing on top of the lid of the pizza box.

'Dudes, I think I found Donnie! Read the letter, which is where I went. And Raphie don't eat all my pizza!'

Leaving the note from Donnie inside to make sure it didn't get lost, Mikey placed the box to the side where one of his brothers would find it.

He figured they would go looking for him in a bit, heading there to find the box and meet up with him later.

 _(I'm not making a mistake right?)_ Mikey asked himself, feeling a bit doubtful this was a wise idea and not something he would brand as being an idiot in the end?

Shaking his head and moving forward in a dead run, Mikey pushed the nagging voice that told him to not be a fool, he had to stay positive. This could be Donnie, and he can bring his brother home once and for all!

This opportunity wasn't something he could just ignore; this was the first actual sign within a year that was associated to his missing brother, and he couldn't let that one slip by. Raph wouldn't forgive him if he did…

Not just that, maybe finding this slim shard of hope might help his brother.

Mikey wasn't naive nor blind, Raph was more than suffering over the thought of his brother was missing, he was heartbroken and not in a brotherly manner.

Donnie loved Raph and secretly Raph was also in love!

He was just a jerk not admitting it, or considering to show such feelings towards Donnie openly.

In the past, it drove Mikey nuts that the signs were clear as day, but the purple clad turtle was too damn shy and Raph… was plainly a shell for brains.

Even now he doesn't admit what demons he is facing; trying to hide behind the wall 'they are just brothers…'

* * *

His breath quivered, and his body became catatonic.

His senses screamed this wasn't right. There was definitely something wrong with this picture other than the obvious daunting reality that he was screwed.

Those eyes in the likes he never had witnessed before, taunted him.

The longer he felt those eyes soaking in over the dilemma before him; he threw himself into denial, convinced that this was a nightmare.

This had to be some form of punishment for being a foolish turtle.

Who in their right mind would be so gullible to follow the instruction on a note that was in their pizza box?

Then again, he never denied he was ever in this right mind, according to his brother's standers on any given subject.

The lust fired on, not the kinky kind, unless you're one to be turned on by a killing psychopath that wants to chop you up for turtle soup. Oh, don't forget that would be cannibalism on that note. If your one that dives into such… disturbing fetishes, you would so be drooling over the floor, here is a mop and bucket.

Holding that breath that wanted to be his last, he attempted to stand regardless he was fully aware of this stage his legs were not budging.

Slowly his hunter amused by his still fighting spirit, knelt down beside him. He who had his mask removed, allowing the young turtle to bear witness that grin. A smile that would shatter every mirror that was unfortunate to reflect it.

His voice so familiar yet cold and bitter as if all the light in his heart was consumed by some ancient darkness, he spoke sending chills down Mikey's spine.

The sweat heavy on him, seep out of every pore, yet his hunter seemed unfazed by this game of cat and mouse, with not one sign of tiredness.

"It would seem you're on your last leg, at last," his voice was calm and icy to the touch, striking at Mikey's heart for there was no remorse or care to it. Continuing the turtle only was more amused by how fearful Mikey truly was, yet stubbornly trying to hide, "I wasn't sure how the poison would have affected you in every detail… but now I'm confident I know its time frame. This will help me a lot in the up-coming events."

 _ **(Poison!)**_ He gasped at the word, clenching his belt since he had nothing else for support, trying his hardest not to fall over.

To make this more unsettling the hunter before him, placed his hand on his shoulder, that memory served him right should be warm and comforting.

Disappointed, he instinctively wanted to rush away from this mad turtle, with hands that felt like it was covered with porcupine quills, digging in deep, piercing his soul with doubt.

His brother was dead, just as he believed so long ago, when he first lost hope. Now to think that very hope was raised from the dead be some stupid note, in the end to be shattered by some imposter playing ninja turtle...

This turtle so much appeared to be his brother, at one moment blinded by the illusion, he had high beliefs it was.

The one that always made him feel safe, the one he could constantly rely on and tolerated him more than his other siblings.

However, that helmet he wore to conceal his face, to pretend he was some dark figure of the night, wasn't the true mask, this face was!

It was, yes 'it', was a wolf in sheep's clothing! It looked like his dear loving brother, he even for a moment had that voice similar to the one Donnie used to wash away all your nightmares. Heck, he even smelled like him, minus that rubber of his suit that smelled like a burnt tire with a hint of ass.

All those things he witnessed and experienced from the moment, he found this fake at the destination the letter told him to go, to now; Mikey knew there was no way this was him!

 _ **(Who is he… and how dare he wears Donnie's face!)**_

So much amount of effort on his behalf with his body feeling like it went through the meat grinder, Mikey managed to tilt his head up, boldly to tread that unbeaten path speaking out with a hint of attitude borrowed by Raph. "I don't know who the shell you are…"

Rolling his eyes the turtle sneered in enmity, leaning forward quickly grabbing Mikey's chin with one hand, "I am Donatello, but don't bother addressing me as Donnie. I despise that name now and wish never to be associated with that childish nickname ever again."

Mustering the courage he had stored for such rainy days as this, though Mikey never dreamed such a day would come that he had to be stronger than a hulk not only physically but mentally. Mikey pushed the borderline angst that wanted to make him piss himself, since running wasn't something he could do and his body was going to use the next best thing to show off his fear.

"Dude, I can call you late for dinner, light turtle… well dark turtle now… Shell; I could go as far as call you **Captain Weirdo Dé Tello**. That still doesn't make you, **him!** " Mikey barked weakly, that came across as a whimper, regardless he gave it his all, to be some valiant brave knight facing the villainous dragon.

 _(What do I do…. I can't even move! I can't feel my body and there is so much blood; I might pass out soon…)_

"You could, and you can think I'm someone else. However,… it doesn't change the underline fact Mikey… no, that too sounds too childish doesn't it… Michelangelo. I am your Donatello if you like it or not," the turtle clap his hands together jumping to his feet.

 _ **(Never!)**_ Mikey remained silent, not giving this guy anymore satisfaction. He was too high on his horse, and he was willing to trample over his own brother to death without a tear of remorse.

With a quick look around then at his wrist watch, the turtle nodded to himself, "Everything should be in place, lets us go home, shall we?"

"What! Don't you dare!" Mikey screeched; he didn't want this fake to waltz in and harm his other brothers.

Smiling deeply there was a curl of cruelty to that grin, as the turtle gripped the back of his shell dragging him across the cement path towards home.

"Oh Michelangelo I do dare, and it's time to play the most important game ever! The game of life and forbidden desires, and you're my bait. He will fall for it and walk into my trap."

 _(He?)_

"Dude, you're messed up, crazy town loony and stupid, if you think either Leo or Raph will fall into any trap you lay down for them!"

Tugging his body harder, making the pavement ride up his shell and paint a trail of blood, Mikey wanted to swat the guy and get him to stop dragging him around like his dirty laundry. However, that poison he mentioned earlier was now in full swing, and he could only move his arms slightly. There was no way he could fight back.

"That is where your wrong brother. You see Michelangelo; I know he will go for it. It's in his nature and while the other one is busy tending you. I will have my fun."

"I will tell them the truth…" he threatened, though this wasn't much a threat.

Stopping abruptly, the turtle looked down over his shoulder, "Tell them what exactly? You think I'm some fake over the conclusion that you came up with? Over the fact I'm not like some naive turtle who in turn has been so closed minded of the truths of life? One that has been thinking inside the box all his life, not realizing there was more? You too are in such a state."

"Dude, have you ever recorded yourself? You have major mental issues, man. **FYI** , I was pointing out how you're messed up, evil boss level nine hundred and ninety nine screwed in the head, and no way you're our brother. You might walk around wearing that face, but inside you're not him."

Sighing, the turtle shook his head, "That is where you're wrong Michelangelo. Don't worry, maybe in death you will find the light I have seen… But by then it will be too late."

 _(I'm really going to die?)  
_

* * *

Hours it felt, or was it only a matter of minutes until they finally came to the front door of the lair.

By this time, he couldn't feel a thing and no matter how much he tried to scream out; it came to a disturbing gurgle.

"Good bye Michelangelo," the turtle said unexpectedly.

It even spooked the young turtle, since this guy has been mute for most of the trip here.

Heck Mikey wanted during those times too pester the turtle to tell him what he was really after.

Unfortunately, as his voice was hindered at the moment it started to do so no longer after the hunter proclaimed he was going to die.

Using what reserved energy he had saved up after he came to the conclusion he couldn't fight back when he was dragged like a rag doll, focusing on the poison to stop it from progressing and collect his energy, which seemed to be working, he turned his head in surprise.

The turtle was leaving, and he wasn't just pulling his leg on this either.

In a split second, the hunter vanished within the shadows and moments later Mikey couldn't sense his disturbing presence anymore.

Taking a breath, he directed his attention to what he should be worried about. How was he to get into the lair?

 _(You can do it...)_ He told himself, extending one unstable hand forward, grabbing the cold solid concrete using his fingernails to grip the ground in order for him to drag himself onward.

Like a snail, he moved inch by inch, feeling and seeing how the pavement was tearing into his skin making them raw and start to bleed.

Ignoring it by pushing it to the back of his mind, he dragged his dead weight, feeling the fake wall that was the lair's door.

 _(Now what?)_ As if something was answering him, the door mechanism came to life, and the gears could be heard clicking and moving as the door sprang open with no one on the other side.

Was this some trick?

The door never opens unless someone hits the button, and he didn't do it and like hell, the door responded to him being in front of it. Unless this is the work of... a ghost!

 _(Is there something wrong with me, when I still joke, and I'm on my deathbed?)_

Continuing his journey while every joke on ghosts and anything that was irrelevant to his situation to ease his mind of the inevitable death, it was Leo's voice that pierced his heart.

It brought a bright, joyful spark to him, kindling the hope he thought the darkness had claimed from him, Mikey would have run to his brother if that was possible.

Trying to speak to his distressed brother who sounded like he was going to have a heart attack, he could still only let out gurgles in response.

Then something changed as the fear clawed at his throat, the room started to spin, and the brother's voice became distant and hard to understand.

Before he knew it, his brothers were carrying him, to where, he wasn't sure. The darkness that was creeping towards him and was gaining speed, his body felt cold.

His brothers' ghostly voices haunted him; they were so close, yet so far away.

The desire to reach out to them to warn them, anything, couldn't be met over this thick wall that his state of mind and body caged him in, closing him off to them.

At one moment, he swore Raph was there, and then his voice vanished suddenly, replaced by April?

His heart would sing on any given day hearing the friend's voice, since she was his favorite after all.

The human female that was a bit older than him, who laughed at his jokes and enjoyed his company, even when he was a goofball and when no one else appreciated his personality.

However, though her voice like Leo's, was a clutter of sounds that only the variance of pitch separated on who was speaking.

Her pitch was one that always made his heart sink in despair; she was worried and upset.

Mikey has been there many times when Casey was an idiot and hurt her feelings and knew all too well how she sounded when something was bothering her.

Not just that, he must look like hell after what that turtle did to him.

There was another sound in the darkness that he was sure he didn't make up, a beeping that was winding down.

Each beep was becoming distant to the last, was it the monitor that Donnie had to keep track of their vital signs?

 _(Is my heartbeat declining?)_

In a panic, he tried to pump his adrenaline, hoping it will make his heartbeat faster in order to regain a normal pace.

As if death was calling him, laughing at his fruitless attempts, no amount of effort on his behalf succeeded.

The taunting sound only became more distant, and the voices were fainter full of fear.

To think the darkness couldn't become any pitch blacker, it did and colder, as no light came to greet him.

(So death is nothing after all?)

Piercing through the darkness during his final moments, Mikey wish it didn't, only making the regret in him worsen.

"Mikey fight! You can't die you can't leave me!" Leo's voice rang in clearly then anything, hearing the grief in it.

 **(I don't want to Leo... April…please help me!)**

Shattering his darkening world to nothingness, was the sound of an alarm stating his heart had stopped. And that was it…

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The other side of the coin**

 **Chapter 2**

This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)

Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s)

* * *

He floated there in the endless sea of this void, as no color existed in this so-called afterlife.

How long has he been like this? Have years passed by, days… seconds?

Time was non existent as his prison or whatever you want to call this, would it be considered hell or heaven? As still as his surroundings were, wrapping him in this empty space, he became restless for not having anything to do and thinking was an irrelevant pastime now.

(This is death... Wow, this is really… really… worse than Leo's lectures with a mix of an hour-long explanation over some tech thingy by Donnie, boring, dude.)

Laying there wondering what he could do to spice this disappointment, hoping to spend the rest of eternity in a place that he could at least run around, Mikey all of a sudden felt a sensation he hasn't experienced so far making his nerves on edge.

(Man, is it me or has it gotten really cold? Burr…Wait cold? I stopped feeling that a while ago... and… it feels damp even… what is that smell?)

Consumed by this new discovery that only confused him more, he felt other things that crept up to him slowly. One that didn't fit with the life after death scenario, was the sudden rushing pain coming from his legs and arms all hitting from all sides in one fatal blow.

(What… what is going on! **AHHHHH!** )

Screaming in intense agony, Mikey flashed his eyes open, trying to let his torture to pass, gasping for air that he found there was lack of.

(What…. That smell… its wood and dirt? What… what's going on with me?!)

The blurry vision of his, finally clearing in the dark, recognized the texture of the wood above him. He reached out to touch it for assurance, he wasn't seeing things or his sense of smell was off as well.

The wood was damp, cool and rough to the touch; Mikey ran his hand over it to help him distract his mind that was going crazy on how much his body was burning in pain.

In the still dark, he was thankful he was blessed with some night vision compared to his other brothers, he could see in detail, his clean but still bruised and torn fingers that were a bit scabbed over.

His mind racing to figure out this puzzling experience, he wondered if the void was some waiting room and this was his death… what was going on. Was he truly dead? On the other hand, was this some sick cosmic joke for being a trickster in his pass life. That was a fitting title to his life with his brothers, a past life, one he left behind…

Sighing feeling his lungs were still struggling, which was alarming on its own; Mikey felt a rush of panic inside building as the walls around him was closing in. A figment of his imagination, of course, but the reality of what was going on strike him hard.

(What is this place? OH no no no!)

The fear clawing at his soul, he realized the ceiling wasn't just made of wood he was surrounded by wooden walls and under him was more wood! Was he in a casket? Did someone bury him!

(NO, no, no this isn't happening! I'm in my room! They… Am I alive? How… Wait, did they… no no no! They would never bury me alive... this is a nightmare!)

Quickly in his fright, he pressed both hands against what must be the lid, pushing with all his might, steadying his breathing as he did. He understood the lack of air was going to be the death of him if he didn't tread carefully and reserved as much he could.

To his dismay, the wood didn't creak or bend by his fruitless efforts, making his heart sink in despair and the pure fear that was already suffocating him take over.

(I have to get out of here! I have to get out of here! This can't be how it ends! I can't die like this! Not like this… Forgotten and… No one knows I'm here…)

Tears running down his face Mikey wanted to cry, feeling his hand burn from his desperate attempt to break through his cage door.

The daunting reality of this, it was hard for him to face the undying fact, there could be foots of dirt between him in the surface and being forgotten by his loved ones, became overpowering making him hyperventilate.

In seconds, he surrendered to his panic state, losing focus on what he needed to do to survive.

Any past training was out the window at this moment as his fear controlled him.

Slamming his fists into the wood, Mikey cried out, "LET ME OUT!".

The storm of dread swarming like a thousand of locus, Mikey lost it, finding himself opening these old wounds on his fingers painting the wood's surface with new fresh blood as he scratched the wood frantically.

Carelessly he screamed his lungs out using the last of the air feeling how he couldn't breathe anymore.

(I'm going to die again! I'm going to die... Why... Why is this happening to me… Was I really a bad turtle? Did I do something wrong in my life to deserve this? Did I go too far in my pranks? Am I being punished for being me?)

His eyes widening as his lungs burned and his gasping wasn't bringing any relief; Mikey held his throat, wishing he had more patience and planned this out better, but who could blame him?

He was in a casket buried alive, and left there to rot. No one cared about him anymore; he was cast to the wind, and no one will ever know he didn't die in the lair, but in this tomb they built for him!

Wallowing in regret and even anger that boiled deep within him that he never experienced before, he wanted to punch that fake turtle in the face and even Leo for doing this to him!

Suddenly or was this some illusion his mind made up to give him more false hope he will live another day, the sounds of what appeared to be a shoveling of dirt came from above.

(Great the last memories on this earth will be this box and sounds that someone actually is coming to save me... Wow, this blows raspberries.)

Closing his eyes, relaxing his body that was hurting worse than before, Mikey gave up allowing death to claim him.

He was overly exhausted to fight at his wit's end, as well tired of this stupid game and welcome death to end this bullshit.

Just as his lungs were about to quit and his body instinctively gasped for its final breath, a rush of fresh air entered his chamber, and a light pierced through the darkness.

With a quick, sharp snap, the lid flipped open, forcing Mikey to open his eyes in surprise then fall into a new whole world of what the fuck.

This was just more twisted then before, why was this happening?

"Well, they ever buried you deep there, Michelangelo," the fake turtle smiled deeply, checking him out with his flashlight.

Examining his legs thoroughly with his lip tightened, the turtle face twisted in disbelief and disappointment, "You think they would have done a better job patching you up... Sure, it prevented you from bleeding out, but this is horrible, it looks like some damn drunk fishermen stitched you up... I will have to take care of this later."

"You..." Mikey weakly said, trying to get up, but finding that wasn't as simple as he wished it would be.

"Yes, it's me Michelangelo, can you at least address me by my name?" the turtle asked, leaning forward checking Mikey's head gentler than the young turtle would imagine this fake would treat him.

"Never, you're not him!"

"Then call me, Donatello, like I said before. Besides, you never addressed me as such a name in the past, falling to my so-called nickname instead by habit. That alone should separate me with, well me, in your head. I will not take any offense at the moment; you need time to process the truth," the fake pointed out.

(I can't keep calling him nothing, and keep with 'you' or 'fake' nor can I give him another name. That too doesn't feel right either...)

"Fine Donatello," Mikey addressed him coldly, "but that doesn't mean I accept you as my brother!" Mikey added in the end, just as cruel as his recognition of the turtle's name.

"Well, that is a start then. Now let's bring you home," Donatello leaned forward, taking something out quickly from his pocket, before Mikey could react, feeling a pinch in his neck.

"When you wake up this time around Michelangelo, you will be safe, and I will make sure to treat your injuries correctly and give you something for the pain. Don't worry little brother, I will take care of you. I do still care and love you very much, and would never abandon you like Leonardo had," Donatello smiled sweetly.

"Leo..." Mikey started to slur the name as he blinked sluggishly, feeling his body become numb, did Donatello sedate him?

"Leo... Leo would never do... that to me..." Mikey tried to fight against the drug that his body betrayed him by welcome it with open arms, to feel the peacefulness and the lack of pain it was experiencing so far.

Smiling more, Donatello beamed a horrifying expression of joy and amusement, "He did poor Michelangelo, he did. He didn't bother checking you diligently, before rushing to the conclusion you were dead and dumping your body here. The poison only made you seem deceased on any equipment, if he truly cared and bothered, he could have made sure in another way, but he just gave up and tossed you to the side as some broken toy he didn't want anymore. You would have died in that coffin he put you in; what kind of brother would do that?"

"You... you attacked me... what kind of..." Mikey barked in a whisper, feeling his lips were now numb, making his words jumbled and a task to get out.

Placing his finger on those lips, Donatello gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Michelangelo that I did such an unspeakable act towards you. I didn't really want to hurt you, little brother, nor did I took any satisfaction in doing so regardless of appearance. You see; I had to make it real to fool Bishop in order to save you, please understand that Michelangelo. I would never truly hurt you."

( **BISHOP!** What is going on?)

The darkness rolling in on cue, Mikey was unable to question further as he faded into it.

* * *

His head swam as his eyes opened up a crack in fear for what he would see, wood or fire?

He wasn't sure what to suspect as he could make out a cream color in the back.

Taking the chance that took all his courage, he opened them fully as he sat up on what seemed to be a bed, similar to the one he had at home.

Even the sheets were the same, minus the tomato sauce stains he accidentally got on his set a while back, which nothing he did could get them out.

Finding himself alone in this unfamiliar place, he took in the room.

It wasn't the dungeon or some jail cell, that was so far he could tell.

The room, like some normal bedroom, had a desk with note pads and a cup filled with pens and pencils.

Where he sat he could see some stack of comic books placed in one of the shelves on the desk and other little things and trinkets to make this room friendly to the naked eye.

There was even a rug like the one he had been begging Leo for weeks to buy off eBay there at the edge of this bed.

(Is this some reenactment of my bedroom?)

Slowly getting off the bed, Mikey just noticed the two doors on the other side of the room.

One was closed; as the other was wide open with no light on.

Cautiously heading towards the open door first, Mikey peaked in seeing it was a bathroom that included a bathtub/shower.

Other than that, there was nothing interesting to it.

Figuring he was best to go see what was behind door number two, Mikey turned the handle opening the door slowly, thinking the other side was connected to a similar style room or hallway only to gasp in horror.

The other side of the door was something taken out of a horror movie, there were plastic sheets hanging all over the place painted by old blood as rotting and fresh body parts suspended by hooks from the ceiling.

Holding back his gag reflexes, Mikey wanted to puke over the sight, finding that was hard with an empty stomach.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" Donatello's voice came from his right, as Mikey flashed a disgusted look towards him.

"Dude, this is twisted! What is this place?" Mikey gasped.

"Well, you can say this is my butcher shop. You see everyone I kill, I must dispose of their bodies not to raise any suspicion from the police. So I bring them here to burn... Michelangelo don't look like that towards me," Donatello sighed holding his sides.

"Look at you like your some sick, demented monster! Dude, you're messed up, worse than any boss level; you need serious therapy!"

"I am doing the world a favor," Donatello admitted, looking at the hanging body parts that Mikey just clue in that they were human!

Backing away from the door slowly, Mikey wanted to run, but he would have to run through this nightmare, and the room at the moment seems like a safer choice.

Who knows what this house of horrors held and Mikey really didn't want to find out, thinking he was best to get more information, then doing something rash that he would greatly regret later?

"Dude, what the hell are you? How can you be doing a world a favor for killing... why would you even kill period?" Mikey whimpered, holding the door in one hand, staring at the floor unable to look up.

"Simple, humans are a cancer Michelangelo. One I'm planning to cure in due time. However, at the moment, there are other pressing matters at hand. Such one is keeping you safe."

Flashing a look up finally to notice Donatello was now standing at the doorway in front of him, Mikey shook his head in confusion, "How is this protecting me? What is going on!"

Sighing again, Donatello stepped forward, trying to place his hand on Mikey's shoulder only to have the kid brother harshly avoiding it, "Michelangelo... Listen, Bishop thinks your dead, and I made sure that ruse is still standing. This place I do use it to dump the dead bodies, but it too is a facade to trick Bishop. He doesn't question this place, nor does he bother having anyone check it out considering its horrors even makes his men cringe over the disturbing sights. It's ideal to hide you here until it's time."

Clenching his fist, Mikey couldn't help his rage consuming him, as he found himself actually striking Donatello, something that wasn't his kind of action, but at the moment he was at his limits, and his mind wasn't in the mood for some smart-alecky remark or joke.

Inches his fist reached for Donatello's face, his body suddenly jolted with pure pain as he lost his balance crashing into the floor.

Grabbing his head, Mikey screamed out in bewilderment, unable to understand how this was brought on.

(What is this?!)

Rolling his eyes over the rash action, Donatello knelt down, placing his hand lovingly on Mikey's shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb as some big brother trying to soothe his little brother to lift the pain, "I'm sorry I had to take extra steps to insure your safety Michelangelo. That pain your feeling is a result of a chip I placed in your head when you were out. It will send electric pulses through your body only when you try to harm me, yourself or leave this place."

(You did what!)

Crying Mikey curled into a ball as his body wouldn't stop hurting.

Then, unexpectedly, the pain stopped as Donatello smoothly told him the rules. He was to stay in his room only leaving when Donatello gave him permission. Everything in the room is his, and he can do to them what he pleased. He wasn't allowed to harm himself, nor attempt to communicate to the outside world, or he would wind up dead not by Donatello's hand, but by Bishop, who would also kill Raph if he found out he was still alive.

In a nutshell, he was this psycho's prisoner and there was no way he could figure out how to escape at the moment that is.

Leaning his shell firmly against the wall, he rubbed his hands to bring the warmth back, avoiding the door that would lead him to the hellish nightmare, pushing away what was beyond it for sanity sakes.

Not that he could leave really; the chip that Donatello was more than happy to explain was created by Bishop to help control Raph, which was borrowed by Donatello to use on him.

"So I'm your prisoner till when?" Mikey asked that came out as a demand.

"Until things are set in motion, and all threats are eliminated."

"What threats? And what are you up to?" Mikey waited, hoping like every other villain this guy would spill his diabolical plan.

Who was he killing and in what way were they a threat to him?

(Why would Donatello kill in the first place... Sure, he said it's a cover-up to keep me safe and out of Bishop's sights, but still there is more to this.)

Leaning forward to touch Mikey's knee, Mikey scuff pulling away, any other given day he didn't mind the contact from his big brother, but this guy wannabe wasn't privilege for it.

Exhaling, Donatello shrugged, "Who is not important right now, but why is. I'm going to make it that this world is going to be safe for us all. No more humans to destroy what is left of this world. Michelangelo in due time you will understand, and it pains me to do this, but it's this or your death. I prefer to have you by my side when the day comes."

"The day comes?! Donatello what are you planning! Is this like Freedom by Zell... something or other, when the blue hero lost all his inhibitions, locking his love ones telling them, he was saving them as he killed the world population with the exceptions of a few chosen ones? Are you that blue corrupted hero and I'm the orange hero? And have to wait here while you destroy my life and world?" Mikey screamed out frustrated by the riddles and no real explanation.

Rolling his eyes, Donatello mumbled a few words under his breath before speaking clearly, "Michelangelo, you really need to stop reading such trash. And no I'm not going to kill off the world population; there are other ways in getting to my goal. Now I must go." Donatello stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going, huh? Crawling back to Bishop?" Mikey narrowed his eyes, knowing he had hit a nerve seeing Donatello flash a look of disgust at him in response. Seeing he had him by the shell, he continued, "You say you're killing people that are a threat to you, yet you let Bishop leash you like his lap dog!"

Rushing forward the turtle was in a rage; Mikey didn't risk knowing the consequence of any action towards the so-called brother, stood his ground and not bother to resist the upcoming attack, while loving how he agitated the turtle so.

Placing a firm hand around Mikey's throat Donatello snarled, "I am no such thing! He only lives for I need him, and if I take him down prematurely it will ruin everything. Besides that is what Raphael is for."

(What is Raph for...)

Curling a smile over the sudden fear in Mikey, Donatello loosened up his grip, "Raphael is going to break Michelangelo, he soon will see the truth like I have. This will also distract Bishop. The pathetic human will become obsessed with seeing this happen, and I will do what I must with no fear of being caught!"

Disgusted that he was using Raph in such a manner, Mikey bit his lip in order not to raise his voice, "You're hurting him just to get your way! How can you do that to him?"

Shaking his head, Donatello sighed, patting Mikey on the face, "He is not you, he is not Leonardo. Raphael is Raphael, and he has to be treated differently compared to the way I treat you. He has to be in the dark to see the light."

(Be in the dark to see the light... Oh shell!)

"He doesn't know I'm alive does he!" Mikey asked shocked.

"Indeed, and he believes I have no memories of who I was," Donatello admitted.

"Why? Why would you deceive him like that?"

Annoyed Donatello shoved Mikey to the side, who attempted to grab him to prevent him from walking away.

At the door Donatello, stop yet avoided turning towards Mikey, "The hell Bishop put me through was to erase everything. Little did he know I kept everything I deemed important and cast away everything that didn't matter. Bishop thought he had a blank slate to mold in his likeness. That wasn't the case, and he taught me more than I had former knowledge of. He created the perfect soldier, but I am a rogue. The only thing keeping Raphael at bay is making him think he needs to save me, to make me remember. As well prevent the truth to come out to Bishop. It's complicated Michelangelo; you will not understand."

"Dude, what I understand, is that what Bishop did to you messed you up. So talk to me!" Mikey pleaded, "Please Donnie..."

Clenching his fist, Donatello snarled more, opening the door, slamming it behind him, but not before saying something, "Michelangelo this isn't up for conversation. What is, is what is, you will see soon enough! There is food in the little fridge under the desk. It will last you until tomorrow when I bring more."

With the door, making a large bang, the silence fell not too long after. Slowly, Mikey's head turned towards the little fringe he didn't notice the first time around when he was taking the room in.

What kind of food was in there and could he really eat, when he knew full well there were body parts outside his door.

(Lucky Donatello made it that I can't smell it in the room...)

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The other side of the coin**

 **Chapter 3**

This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)

Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s)

* * *

The night legged on with one horrible nightmare after another, waking up in the pitch dark again and again; he ended that quickly sleeping with the lights on.

Even then that didn't help him much, considering he was more than restless.

Giving up, Mikey sluggishly headed for the fridge finally opening it up to see what was within. His stomach was calling for food and he had to give in.

Seeing the homemade sandwich, some muffins and the fruit, Mikey went for the safest of the bunch, snapping up an apple and pop.

(Would Donatello go as far as into drugging them?) Could he bother trusting anything else in that fridge?

Food in hand, he waddled towards the bathroom and then stopping in front of the mirror hanging over the sink, finding himself observed bleakly into it.

To his astonishment, his body was unmistakably healed?

Taking a good look at himself, he couldn't find even a single scratch on him, not even his fingers showed the damage he had done to them by the concrete floor and the coffin.

How long has he been out for? How long has he been here? Feeling woozy over this, he held his breath using the sink to hold himself up.

(How long has my family been under the idea, I'm dead...)

The tragic reality hitting him like a slap on the face with a very large brick, Mikey wanted to weep.

If they laid him to rest, they have forgotten all about him and moved on. There was no one to save him... or consider looking for him, he was alone...

"I'm such a weakling... Bet Leo is thrilled he doesn't have to deal with me anymore," Mikey sobbed, dropping onto the ground as the apple escaped from his grip rolling across the floor.

Allowing the tears to rain, Mikey leaned forward, touching his forehead against the cool ground.

"What am I to do... Father... Leo, please save me..." 

* * *

Staring at the floor, the bathroom had become his bed for the remainder of the night while he bawled his hardest to the point he eventually got some sleep.

The sound of the front door opening Mikey didn't budge, ignoring it all together as he continued to descend.

A dissatisfied grunt came from Donatello as he approached him, "What is it about you and Raphael, that you two always end up finding comfort in the bathroom? Is there something I'm missing?"

Not replying to him, Mikey continued to gaze into the invisible abyss.

"Have you eaten? Michelangelo are you listening to me?"

Refusing to respond still, given that he wasn't sure what to say at the moment, and he felt too disheartened, he could only do one action by holding his legs more to throw himself out of this reality.

However, that wasn't permitted under this roof, immediately Mikey let out a screech of dismay as Donatello clutched his arm hastily, wrenching him to get to his feet.

Mikey tossed all his dead weight against the brother's effort, it succeeded as the young turtle dangle there only now on his knees.

"Listen, you are not going to start acting like some child, now grow up!" Donatello ordered, seeing Mikey roll his eyes at him.

"Dude, what do you want, huh? Going to tell me that if I don't do what you want, you will discipline me by zapping me?" Mikey gruffly inquired, not giving a damn over what Donatello would do to him.

It didn't help when you feel like everyone you love and care about doesn't know you exist anymore and the one individual that does, is Jason minus the Casey Jones's mask.

"You know what? That is a fabulous idea, Michelangelo. If you don't begin behaving by eating for starters and don't cease these pity trips, I will have to punish you. Now get up and come with me," Donatello barked angrily, tightly gripping the handle of the bag that he had in his hand, dropping it off in front of the bed. Then he swung open the front door to display to Mikey what he meant by follow, that was going to be an outing outside the room.

Scrambling to his feet, Mikey rapidly backed away, shaking his head, "No thanks dude. I will stay here..."

"That isn't a choice anymore Michelangelo and now that I think about it, the way I need to treat you is by putting you to work, now come!" Donatello snarled, moving forward to snatch Mikey to force him to go outside, only to have the young turtle slip through his fingers.

(Nope, not going to happen.)

Dodging every attempt of Donatello getting a hold of him, he was demonstrating that he wasn't so easy to catch, even in a small tight room as this bathroom.

The irritable turtle that was losing his cool, pounced towards Mikey, who used the wall as leverage, playing leap the shell over Donatello. Once cleared, he exited the bathroom and shut the door behind him, while hearing Donatello roaring in frustration. " **MIKEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT.** "

Back in his room, Mikey shutter seeing the outside and its horrors, slamming that door too, then he desperately appeared around for something to use in his defense.

He needed to figure out a way to fight back that his leash in his head didn't take as a direct attack upon Donatello and resulting in punishing him.

Snatching up the pad of paper and a pen, Mikey held his breath.

(Could I annoy him enough for him to just give up and leave me alone?)

The bathroom door sharply whipping open, Donatello stomped out in a frenzy, narrowing his death gaze upon Mikey.

Before Donatello could say a word or lash out his wrath with his sharp tongue, Mikey started his assault, throwing crumbled up balls of paper at his head, grateful that the chip wasn't going off.

A direct hit, one hit Donatello on the beak, as he grumbled annoyingly, "Really?"

"Dude, what else am I to do?" Mikey asked, continuing ripping pages out of the book and chucking at him.

Donatello with his ill temper, batted the flying projectiles that kept coming for his face, approaching Mikey slowly, like some Tonberry minus the knife and lantern. At least Donatello was green so some of that mental image was correct, including the rising fear of him getting closer for the instant one-shot death.

(Oh, this is just the beginning dude!)

Holding the pen with an iron grip, Mikey played out his other part of his attack plan, rushing forward, as Donatello gave him the 'Your not a fast learner' expression on his face, only to scream feeling something cold and sticky splash over his green skin.

With a fizz, the pop can that was in the bathroom from the night before was now in the middle of the room from all the commotion, punctured by the pen, going crazy on the ground getting Donatello.

Then another came after that as Donatello caught on that Mikey distracted him with that one can, grabbing the other six he had in the bag for him, letting them go off, but not before shaking them up.

Seeing Donatello coated in pop with the 'I'm now going to kill you' look, Mikey escaped into the bathroom once more, locking the door behind him.

Not even a second later, Donatello's fists were against the door, shrieking at him in a murderous tone, "Michelangelo open this damn door! Or else!"

"Or what?" Mikey charmed, then regretted it soon after feeling his head was about to explode.

Screaming, he fell upon the ground. So it didn't just go off when he tries to harm Donatello or leave, but was on commend too!

(AAAHHHH! How am I to beat that?)

The spasms intensifying, Mikey rolled across the ground yelling towards Donatello, "Make it stop please! Make it stop!"

His voice like ice and reminding Mikey, he wasn't someone he should mess with; he called through the door, "Once you apologize for your behavior and agree to open this door."

Falling in defeat, Mikey nodded to himself, "Fine dude. I'm sorry! I will open the door!"

"Good. You're forgiven," Donatello churred, stopping the zapping session, but not before sending shivers down Mikey's spine.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Mikey slowly rose to his feet, reluctantly opening the door to have Donatello's hand reaching out to him, taking a hold of his arm and dragging him along.

"Now let's go! No complaints Michelangelo and once we are done, you will clean this mess you made. You hear me," Donatello commended, opening the outside door, forcing Mikey to take the plunge into this hellish scene.

"Whatever you say, dude," Mikey weakly agreed, closing his eyes, letting Donatello to lead him. This made it easier to block out the foul stench. 

* * *

Even though his eyes were closed, Mikey still could feel the death surrounding him with its sticky pungent odor invading his sensitive nostrils.

How could Donatello causally stroll through this without a concern?

(Where is he bringing me? What did he mean, put me to work? He isn't suspecting me to slaughter people is he?)

Shrouded in his thoughts, Mikey didn't notice that Donatello had made a full stop, whacking his beak hard into the turtle's shell, letting out a yelp of surprise and a moan to follow after.

Hearing the underline of annoyance, which Mikey hated as much as his so-called smile, Mikey refused to open his eyes, knowing all too well the older turtle was judging him with those eyes.

"Michelangelo, not much will be done if you keep acting like some scaredy cat. Now open your eyes already. To think all the years of horror movie after another, that should have prepared you for this," Donatello mocked in amusement, making fun of how many horror flicks Mikey had watched, even when he wasn't allowed to.

Responding the usual way, Mikey shook his head forcefully, "No thanks dude."

The sounds of grinding teeth, Mikey could tell Donatello was losing what little patience he had for the little brother.

Heck, what did Donatello suspected? He was just being him, stubborn and with a spice of child innocence.

No one in his family could achieve such an act, and he was proud of it. He didn't care this guy wasn't like his brother he remembered; he wasn't going to clean up his act for him or anyone at that!

He was who he was, Mikey charm and all.

"Fine you stand there and when you finally get the nerve to open your eyes, I want you to dispose of everything on these two slabs. Don't bother attempting to flee to your room for the chip will go off if you leave this room. Do I make myself clear? I will be back in a couple of hours and expect it to be all done, or you will suffer a worse fate than this!" Donatello snarled, slapping Mikey on the shoulder.

Still not giving in, Mikey stood there listening to the footsteps that vanish into the distance, as part of him started to relax.

(So... do I dare?)

He held his breath, ignoring the smell of death that was still nearby, probably seeping from the other room of hanging human jewelry for Donatello's disturbing sense of decoration.

His body as he could tell, was now trembling and his hands were twitching to the point he had to grab them both, pressing them together to regain control of them.

All his senses were going on overdrive, telling him to run, to hide and to cry in the corner even.

What was so horrific that he felt this deep dread that clawed at his very soul?

Mustering the courage, he understood that this Donatello wasn't going to let him go off easily as he had once done many times in the past.

If he expressed he was going to punish him worse than what he was in stored for at the moment, he shouldn't mess with that one.

Opening his eyes only a crack, letting the warm light to enter, Mikey scolded himself for over exaggerating this.

(Donatello wouldn't be too cruel to me...)

Allowing his eyelids to open fully, Mikey stepped back in horror as he lost control of his gag reflects, spilling his guts onto the ground.

There, piled up on two wooden crates were body's wrapped up in so-called white sheets stained by the blood they soaked up.

The gummy crimson liquid spilled over the floor, which ooze off the deceased, and beyond them was this large furnace.

(He wants me to burn his victim's bodies! I'm going to be sick...)

Mikey's body becoming weak and he could hardly support his weight; he searched for something to hold on to.

The wall not his first choice was the only thing available without venturing into the room more. Once his hand was stable, and he ignored how it felt under his skin, he then heaved over, staring at the old stained floors finding himself starting to hyperventilate.

Donatello was not just a psychopath, but a mass murderer. How many bodies were there? Five, six or was it ten?

(Ten innocent people cut down by my brother's hand... This is just wrong!)

Mikey unable to hold it together, cried to himself holding his side for some source of comfort and warmth.

However, that comfort never came only the reality that he truly saw in his situation.

Closing his eyes again, Mikey focused on his breathing, pushing away this disturbing and unnatural place out of his mind's eye.

(I'm in my room playing my favorite game; I have my large slushy on my side. The co-op game is going great, even the player that I'm playing with, is cheering since I was victorious. There is a box of pokes, and I'm surrounded by my favorite things...) 

* * *

The serenity finally settling in, Mikey's mind was elsewhere, a place far way from there, and he couldn't be any happier.

That was till he was snapped out of his meditation with a sharp slap on the back of the head, making him slam it down against the ground hard as he could hear the angry voice behind him barking like a wild animal.

"I told you Michelangelo to have this done, by the time I get back. What the hell have you been doing all this time?!" Donatello demanded an explanation.

Taking a steady breath, Mikey wince at the pain that started to burn where he kissed the ground, "Meditating dude. You should take a gander; it might help the madness issue you have!"

Growling in frustration and disappointment, Donatello reefed at Mikey's shell tossing him into the nearby wall.

With a thud, Mikey moaned as his body wasn't pleased with that at all.

"Do you think this is some game Michelangelo? What part of, 'you will suffer worse' not obeying my simple order, don't you understand?!" Donatello slammed his foot into Mikey's plastron hard then went forward, taking the edge of Mikey's shell to pin him against the wall for the kid brother could see him eye to eye.

"How about all of it, for if you are Donatello, then you wouldn't do this to me," Mikey stated, seeing the burning fire in Donatello's eyes that made him fearful, yet he tried his hardest to hide it.

"That is it Michelangelo! I was going to go easy on you, but you pushed me to the breaking point!" Donatello spat, getting up, walking towards the door, grabbing something out of the bag then tossing it in front of Mikey.

The object rolled as it hit the ground, splattered new fresh blood onto the grey tiles.

It kept rolling towards him, stopping inches away from him.

Disturbed and frozen in pure fear, Mikey's eyes widen in disbelief, staring at those open dead eyes of... Casey!

(No, that can't be Casey! That head can't be **CASEY!** )

Snagged in the terror, Mikey scrambled to his feet slamming his shell into the mold infested wall, hopelessly looking for a way out, that unfortunately would mean going through Donatello for there was only one exit.

"He was a threat, so I dispose of him. He would never kneel down to me or surrender. As a gesturing request from Raphael, I gave him a swift death compared to my other prey," Donatello informed him comely, with a hint of boastfulness in his voice.

Mortified that Donatello would take any pride in this, Mikey gawked at him, seeing a demon then some turtle standing there, "You what! Why! He was a friend Donatello! What do you mean Raph requested?! Raph would never want his best friend to die!"

A grin flashing across his face over the spewing questions from the little brother, which showed how he started to see this wasn't some happy story, but a horror flick, and he was a main character; Donatello leaned forward, placing his hands in his pockets, tilting his head to the side, "Now do you see the reality of this Michelangelo? It's the beginning. And for your information," Donatello paused to have the turtle hang there to wait for the rest of what he was going to say.

The suspense built up nicely, he continued, "Raphael picked Casey Jones to die, not me."

 **(NO!)**

" **Bullshit man!** Raphie wouldn't; he wouldn't, **you're lying to me!** " Mikey shouted at the mad hatter.

Shaking his head, Donatello churred in satisfaction, he was now the one in control and Mikey was under his thumb, "Oh, he did after I told him to pick Casey Jones or April O'Neil. He chose Casey Jones in a heartbeat, with some persuasion of course. I had to put Leonardo onto the table to get him to spit out the one he wanted to die over the other."

His stomach turning once again, Mikey blinked wildly in with a mix of feelings that was mainly an overwhelming sense of fear.

He was lost; he had no clue what to do or say.

Like some frightened animal, Mikey just started looking everywhere all at once like he was in some metal cage, with a bunch of kids surrounding him, poking him with sticks as he couldn't get them to stop hurting him.

Allowing the brother to process this, Donatello leisurely went up to him, snapping the frantic turtle by placing his hand on his shoulder, which made the young brother shiver immediately.

"I had no choice Michelangelo; it had to be. Bishop has been waiting for me to take down someone of importance to Raphael, in order to break him. Casey Jones would be a problem anyways down the road. But be happy."

" **HAPPY!** " Mikey snapped at him, slapping his hand way from his shoulder. "How can I be happy you actually assassinated one of our friends? It's one thing to pretend to kill me, but another to actually cut Casey's head off!"

"April is still alive," Donatello pointed out, watching Mikey fall silent. "Michelangelo she is still alive for now... How about this… You do the job I have given you and including getting rid of Casey's body, and I will reward you. However, if you don't do it, I will kill her. Seems fair?"

His lip trembled as he saw no way around it, falling to a whisper, Mikey replied, "Sure dude..."

"What was that Mikey?" Donatello pried, putting his hand over his ear, seeing Mikey narrow his eyes at him in hatred.

"I will do it, dude!" Mikey growled.

"Do. What?" Donatello continued to mock him, smearing this in his face and having fun while doing so.

"I will clean up your mess."

"You will clean my mess..." Donatello waved his hand, giving Mikey a smile.

Rolling his eyes, Mikey took a breath holding the impulse in punching this jerk, "I will burn all the bodies for you Bro. Good enough?"

"Bro works; it's like how you use to address me before. I miss being called that by you." Donatello admitted happily, as he headed toward the door, dragging in the rest of the bag that Mikey assumed must be Casey's body.

"Remember what I have said Michelangelo," Donatello warned more than just some reminder.

Once the butcher was out of his sights, Mikey instantly held his sides, letting the tears fall from his eyes, "I'm sorry Casey..."

Sniffling Mikey must have been crying for a good twenty minutes, but he had to remind himself he had a job to do. If he wished April to continue to live he had to do what Donatello tasked him.

Wanting to start with Casey first, Mikey gently picked up his head, closing the poor guy's eyes as he brought it towards the furnace.

Opening the door the flames reached for him, making this more twisted than anything.

(I have to put him into the fire, or he will start rotting and I don't want to see that...)

Placing the head in the fire and having some flames licking his hand, Mikey tolerated it, he couldn't just toss it.

This was a friend, and he deserved some dignity.

Unable to watch the flames consume the head, Mikey held his stomach wanting no more, only to get this done quickly.

Lifting Casey's body next, Mikey was unable to give it the same treatment as its head, since it meant he would have to stand there longer than he wanted to.

On each body, he tossed them in, making him grateful that the furnace was huge, so he can throw all the bodies at once.

One by one, Mikey cast every dead body into the flames, feeling his skin growing hotter by the continuous exposure to the intense heat.

The sweat rolled down his brow that distracted him on the last body, he missed the door. It slipped out of his hands, slumping to the ground, making a nasty gushing sound as it did.

Control of his gag reflects now lost, that has behaved until now; Mikey gagged, gasping for air.

His body shaking and dry heaving, Mikey snatched up the bundle body, shoving it through the door and shutting it quickly once he was done.

Dropping to the ground, he held his chest feeling a part of him had gone up into flames as the rest.

The sounds of clapping suddenly echoed off the walls, as Mikey flashed a look towards it, seeing Donatello standing there applauding him for a job well done, "Very good Michelangelo, now lets go back to your room. I want you to clean up."

"Yeah, sure..." Mikey stood up, more than merry to leave this room behind; he wasn't sure if he would lose what little sanity he had left if he dared to stay. 

* * *

The walk back to the room, Mikey only glared at the floor not bothering to map this place out in his head.

Like he really wanted to know where that burning room, he left behind was; he wanted to avoid it if he could.

Finally coming up to his door, Mikey couldn't be happier to be sent back to that cage, it was better than out here and its illusion satisfied him.

Donatello opening up the door, Mikey rushed in heading to the bathroom, ignoring the brutal image of his body that was covered with blood and who knows what else that rubbed against it.

He wanted a shower to get it off of him, so he could play in the delusion everything was grand.

It was the thing that is keeping his mind from falling apart at the moment.

Denial was a very powerful tool indeed. To think a while ago he achieved a meditative state in the likes he never accomplished without the guidance from his father.

It only took this rocky horror picture, well, minus the leather and comical music debut and... No, it wasn't anything like that movie. This was Friday 13th, Chainsaw massacre and Psycho all bundle up in one.

Next Donatello will creep up on him when he is in the shower holding a knife...

Shaking that thought to the side, Mikey turned on the water, leaping in regardless it was still cold, bearing the icy touch without a concern.

It started to cleanse his soul, washing away the filth as he scrubbed his body vigorously to make sure nothing was left behind.

Allowing himself to drift homeward, the showers at home, Mikey didn't hear the turtle approaching him opening the shower curtain suddenly, making Mikey shriek is lungs out of air, as Donatello only rolled his eyes over the exaggeration.

"Michelangelo stop acting like your naked and put your hands down. I'm not going to hurt you," Donatello pointed out showing he was holding a fresh towel, which Mikey did suddenly come to the notion he didn't have towels the other day.

"Um..." Mikey responded letting his body to ease up, still a bit hesitant to fully relax.

Figuring that was the best he would get, Donatello set the towel on the side, placing his focus on Mikey once again, "Once you're done, I have some clothes for you in a dresser, I have just put into your room. Pick something you like to wear."

"Why am I dressing up?" Mikey asked curiously, why should he be all dolled up in this butcher shop of horrors?

"For it's presentable for starters, and you will be having a guest soon, now hurry up," Donatello only explained, leaving Mikey staring at him in wonder.

(Guest?)

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The other side of the coin**

 **Chapter 4**

This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)

Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s)

* * *

The room that was steamed up by his hot shower, Mikey reluctantly climbed out of its serenity of warmth and then reached for the towel that was waiting for him.

Satisfied with how clean he was; he dried himself off, listening to Donatello's instructions, by going back to his room and finding the small dresser that was beside the bed.

Upon opening up the drawer, Mikey examined the clad; it wasn't half bad, appealing to his taste of fashion.

However, the question remained who was the guest? Who would Donatello bother bringing here that wouldn't screw up his plans?

He was to be dead after all... Unless, Bishop was behind this and this whole time Donatello was another puppet?

The turtle took a few moments scrounging around before making a final decision what he wanted to wear. To start he took out some black shorts with an orange strip on the side and a white tee-shirt that was surprisingly designed to fit around his shell. Then he topped off the look with a delightful bright Hawaiian shirt not buttoning it up to fit around his figure nicely.

(Should I even bother? I'm acting like I'm going out on a night on the town. I'm in a butcher shop of horrors... But if I don't act like myself, I will be giving up and letting Donatello break me... Why does he want to break me anyways? What plans are you trying to put into effect brother?)

Finding himself nervously sitting on the bed, Mikey glanced around the room, seeing the things that were new.

Donatello was considerate to give him a clock for once. It was nice to see what time it was, so far he wasn't sure, with nothing to determine if it was either night or day.

In spite of having that, unfortunately it had nothing on it to tell him what the date was.

The ticking the only noise present, he found himself clenching his hands, staring at the door, feeling a trickle of sweat running down his brow.

The suspense was killing him!

(Come on, just get this over with.)

To his surprise the door suddenly opened as he could feel the fear rolling in at first taking back his haste to get this moving, then a spark of hope arose when he recognized the smell of her shampoo.

Walking in, Donatello pushed a female human that had a bag over her head into the room.

Once the door was shut behind him, the turtle removed the bag as Mikey's eyes light up, falling upon April's sweet, yet terrified face.

" **APRIL!** " Mikey enthusiastically screeched almost stumbling off the bed, as Donatello forcefully shoved her towards him.

April losing her footing, fell to the ground, just to find the familiar yet should be dead turtle by her side in a heartbeat, placing that warm hand of his on her shoulder.

Unable to stop herself, she shivered, but not because of him, from everything that she has been put through so far.

The turtle watching this display curled a slight entertained smile before addressing the two lost friends.

"You two have three hours," Donatello instructed with a serious tone, as Mikey glared over April's shoulder to see those eyes that weren't jesting. He was abiding them those hours only, and not a second more.

Rising steadily to his feet, still keeping his hand on her shoulder to show her he wasn't going to leave her side, Mikey narrowed his eyes. He wanted Donatello to understand what he was going to ask was something that shouldn't be taken lightly, nor answered by riddles. He wanted to know the truth regardless what it may be.

"After the three hours are up?" Mikey inquired, delicately squeezing April's shoulder, ready to defend her if his so-called brother was going to proclaim to harm her in any form or way.

"I will bring her back to her designated room," Donatello started to clarify, cool and collective, with no hint of malice in his voice, nor trickery. The satisfaction that Mikey was taking his words so far, he continued to forge the idea he means no misfortune towards April, "I figured that as long as you do what you're told Michelangelo, I will award you with her presence. Unlike that behemoth, she isn't a threat of yet."

(So he isn't planning to hurt her… Wait, her own room? She is staying in this hell hole too?)

Mikey was about to question some more; the brother would not hear of it, turning his shell to him exiting without another word, but not before pointing to his watch to indicate time is of the essence and not to foolishly let it slip by.

The entrance shutting behind the butcher, Mikey let out a breath of relief and afterwards put his focus back to April, who was trembling like a leaf, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"April..." he said softly, kneeling before her, trying to catch her attention.

The human, acknowledging him, slowly peered up. Her eyes were red from weeping and there was some evidence that she was in a fight, with some nasty marks and bruises showing up on her exposed skin.

(Donatello better not have been the one that did that to her!)

Speaking softly, in a mumble, the human finally replied, "Mikey..."

(Okay, Mikey don't break down and smother her, though that is your normal response. She might not be in the mood for a hug-)

Without warning, April did what he wanted to do, flinging her arms around the turtle as she started to bawl harder into his shoulder, searching for comfort from him and proof, he was real.

(Or I should have just hugged her… Why does she have to shake so much and… cry… Be the turtle and don't cry. Be the strong one… don't cry…)

"I saw you die... we buried you... and he told me we... we buried you alive... I'm sorry I'm sorry," April sobbed, showing the swirl of emotions that are consuming her at the moment.

(Don't cry…. This isn't easy she so upset… her scent… she… Don't cry…)

Stopping her from blaming herself any more, Mikey shushed her, rubbing her head kindly holding onto her tightly.

"It's not your fault, he... Donatello made you think that I was dead, so you would bury me. I never blamed you nor will I start," Mikey forgiven her.

(Don't cry, no matter how scared you had been and happy to see someone you care about.)

Nodding slowly, she didn't stop crying as she clenched onto him harder, "Casey... he..."

(Ah shit… Casey then she… she… knows… Don't cry!)

"I know... I'm sorry," Mikey avoided on how he knew; she didn't need to know the details and by the looks of it, she has been through a lot as it stands. How long has Donatello had her locked up?

Consoling her the best he could, he didn't move waiting for her to feel better before he bothered prying her with some questions that ran through his mind.

(I need to keep strong and see what she knows. I have to get her out of this nightmare! Don't cry! Just don't cry…)

A half an hour later, April finally peeled herself off of Mikey wiping her burning eyes.

(Need to start with the basics… How much freedom does she have?)

Gently rubbing her shoulder as an act of encouragement, Mikey looked at into her bloodshot eyes, "April are you able to leave the room?"

Shaking her head, she sniffled trying to pull herself together, which was hard when every time she looked upon Mikey she fell apart once more, "No... he..."

"He put a chip in your head too... Great... He is not taking any chances is he," Mikey moaned, looking for something for her to blow her dripping nose. Getting up and heading for the bathroom, he had to resort in using a fresh roll of toilet paper. Bringing it to her, April blew her nose.

"How long has he had you locked up April?" Mikey asked, sitting in front of her.

Letting out a shrug, she seemed as complex as he was on the inquiry.

(Damn… he kept her in the dark on that too.)

"So no clue either, other words you have no idea how long it has been since you... buried me then?" Mikey sighed slumping in his spot.

"I'm sorry Mikey; I can't remember when he took me, or how long I was in that room until I woke up. I would say it's been a day, but I get a feeling it was more," April reluctantly admitted.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Leaning his shell against the bed Mikey played with his hands, "April do you have any suggestions on what we can do?"

Joining him, April pulled her legs tightly against her chest, "No. Everything I could think of doing, brought that pain when I attempted to escape and only Donatello can stop it... Then after a point he resorted in threatening my family if I dared to try anything else."

"Shells bells... So what did you do to get him to fall to threats?"

"I hit him with the toilet lid," April laughed, rubbing her head and then flashed a glance at her bruises quickly reminiscing over the pain she felt afterwards.

(So he did hurt her! …) Holding back the overwhelming feeling to snarl on the discovery that Donatello did indeed inflict her injuries, Mikey took a breath counting back from ten.

At ten, he found his core continuing the conversation, hiding the fact he was furious at Donatello and upset that she was treated like this. If it was him that would be okay, he can take it, but she didn't deserve it one way or another. Has Donatello done enough to her already?

"Wow, you even got him with a toilet lid?" Mikey cringed at how it would feel being hit by a toilet lid by an emotional woman like April.

"Yes and he made sure I suffered for it..." she trailed off, then almost jumped, feeling Mikey's hand upon her shoulder again, wanting to pull her in for a hug, but restraining himself, waiting for her to show when she wants such comfort.

Giving in she leaned her head against his shoulder, curling her body into his, to make him hold her tightly to remind her she wasn't alone. "Mikey do you think he is going to kill me..." April said slowly, seeing that was her fate, and she couldn't fight back…

" **What!** " Mikey this time almost jumped, then came upon the notion of 'What was stopping him?' Donatello did kill Casey without remorse, what's to say he doesn't knock her off too?

(No, I can't think that! If I start, all that will show is that I have given up on protecting her, and I'm willing to throw her to the wolves… Donatello isn't going to touch another hair on her head!)

Gazing into those scared green eyes, Mikey bit his lip to make all his own doubts fade away as he petted her on the head, "I won't let him. He said if I'm a good little slave, my reward is seeing you. So you have to be alive for that to happen." Mikey pointed out, beaming one of his famous addictive smiles.

"So my life is in your hands then... Why am I not surprised. I guess that comes with being your friend."

Mikey a bit shock, he held his heart, all dramatically," Wow April, you make it sound being friends is an occupational hazard."

The female squinting one eye, smirked at him, "It can be," April trailed off bringing up some past events that brought a real smile on Mikey's lips, as both started to chat up a storm with laughter, passing the three hours they had to share. 

* * *

The grueling days one after the other, blurred together for what seemed like an endless sea of torment.

He found himself casting into the fire the bodies of every single victim who was strike down by Donatello's hand.

Still not daring to figure who they were before the flames consume them, Mikey thought it was best to be oblivious on the subject.

His heart was burdened by the weight of this task and couldn't fathom the dark knowledge of who the people that were being incinerated by him.

How he saw it and was a way to keep his sanity; he couldn't help them and no amount of effort on his and April's behalf could stop Donatello. Keeping tabs was a one way ticket to wonderland, having tea with the mad hatter and chasing imaginary rabbits with a pocket watch.

(Dust in the wind…)

When it came to any further arguments on how wrong, this was, it was getting to the point it was best to keep one's mouth shut.

The only thing that made this hellish work bearable and washed this death that lingered over his head was evidently the image of her.

Pure and angelic as ever, she was his salvation, and he held the madness at bay that wanted to devour his soul, with her presence alone.

She was the only connection he had left, and he was thankful it was her then anyone else.

April was a strong woman, and any other person would have snapped in her position as well. Not her, of course, she smiled, laughed, kindling his own light that tends to start dwindling out in this darkness.

He was probably the same for her, which gave her the determination not to give up either.

They were prisoners, and they had to make things worthwhile when they had their time to spend with each other.

Throwing the last body into the furnace, Mikey breathed in easily, happy it was the last.

How many had he burned so far?

(Is it me, or the count everyday has been multiplying or am I thinking this for I see death all the time?)

Seeing them as bags and numbers, he comprehended deep down, some had relations to his family, as others, he wasn't sure. Still, he didn't try to dwell on it, just labeling them as numbers all the same.

(Donatello will be bringing April over soon; he had promised to bring us something then sandwiches for dinner. Maybe something hot?)

He shut the door and then turned away from the heat, taking off the thick black gloves that the butcher finally supplied him and this apron, which he hung up on the side for the next day.

They kept him clean to a point, but the jeans he started to wear and shirt always tended to get stained one way or another.

This not being an issue for Mr. 'had to be prim and proper'; he was the one that told him to dress like this when he had to work, which ended to be every day.

Sad part, Mikey was eager to plunge into this labor, not to only have the bonus of having April's company afterwards, but it was the only time he could pry a word out of Donatello over Raph.

Last he heard Raph has been miserable, which was no surprise. Who knows what Donatello has done with him, and the worse part was that Raph was in Donatello's company the majority of the day, compared to him.

Leaning on the archway that was his invisible cage door, he stretched out, humming to himself.

"Ring around the rosy a pocket full of posies, ashes ashes, we all fall down.  
Then the butcher comes with his sword in hand hacking off the heads, ashes ashes, the flames consume the dead.  
The world is so oblivious of what will come in their denial that they are all safe, ashes ashes, they will all fall as fools.  
We walk on the broken lands burned by my own brother's hands… ashes ashes, we are all doomed…"

Ending the verse and, nevertheless, not even disturbed by it after coming up with it a while ago to express his feelings, Mikey impatiently tapped the wood.

(Where is he? How long is he going to make me wait? He'd better not deduct it away from my spending time with her…)

Not being one that could ever stay in one place, he laid his hands on his side, taking the dare to test the water, sticking one foot after another over the threshold to see if it would set off his chip.

Letting a sigh of relief out, Mikey seized it as a sign, making his way to his room.

Numb over the sights of the house of horrors, Mikey disregarded the disturbing scene reaching his room with his stomach in tack.

(I can't believe this doesn't bother me anymore.)

Entering his room, Mikey froze suddenly, seeing April was already there as her face went white seeing him coated in blood and guts.

(Shell, why is she here so early?!)

Panicking Mikey stood in the doorway debating if he should dash for the bathroom or try to explain himself.

"Mikey..." April swallowed hard, as he at last made his mind up by running into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

(Ah man, she saw me like this! What if she thinks I've been playing her, and she starts assuming I'm in cahoots with the mad turtle? Not like I ever dared to tell her what kind of tasks Donatello has been making me do…)

Once in the safety of the bathroom, Mikey got to work, whipping the clothes off of him, that he threw into a laundry basket which was lined with a garbage bag. This made it easy for him to toss it out his door in order for Donatello to dispose of it.

Turning the shower on, he didn't hesitate to get in, to scrub away what dirt and grime that came in contact with his skin.

A faint knock came from the door, neglecting it, he continued to vigorously clean his body as well as he could, only to become frustrated with the hand held brush that was for his shell.

How was he to wash it with this thing? He couldn't reach half of his shell, no matter how much he stretched his arms.

"Mikey?" April's voice suddenly came beside the tub, scaring Mikey, who in turn did his 'psycho shower scene' scream, making April batted an eyelash over his reaction towards her.

"Ah…I… I will come back later..." April positioned her hands up, not certain if she should be startled by the act or laugh at him over the exaggeration.

Face becoming blank, Mikey sighed easing up his tense body, "Sorry... Force of habit."

"You scream when someone disturbs your shower like they are going to kill you?" April questioned, jabbing at the shower curtain that was of course see-through.

Normally, she wouldn't dare to enter the bathroom occupied by someone who was showering, even so, this wasn't the first time she had done that in the past with the turtle, who was not disturbed by it, pointing out he was a turtle, and it was no different when they go swimming.

In turn, not that Mikey would even consider doing that to her in return, wanting to keep his eye sight since she might blind him with her fists.

"Not always, but sorry I..." Mikey started to explain, discontinuing suddenly, letting his hands drop to his side, as his eyes became heavy with despair.

April reading this, leaned against the wall crossing her arms, "What is he getting you to do?"

Surprise she didn't accuse him of anything criminal; Mikey bit his lip not wanting to fill her in over the monstrosities.

"Mikey, please talk to me," she opened the shower curtain to squeeze his shoulder.

Not spilling the beans Mikey watched the water go down the drain, then jump when April stole his brush, and then ordering him to turn around with her finger.

"April what?" Mikey asked, confused.

"You can't tell me you can reach every part of your shell with the brush, right?"

"Well, no, but..." Mikey started to complain seeing the determination in her eyes.

"Turn around Mikey. You always braid my hair just to do something, so it's my turn to distract myself," April smiled sweetly.

"That is not the same dudet."

"Well, close enough, now turned around Mikey," April commended, taking his shoulder turning him around. Giving up, Mikey let her lead him, permitting her to wash his shell.

Not even a moment in, she was thwarted.

"Mikey your shell is a mess; I really need to scrub it," April grumbled, placing her hands on his shoulder to force him to sit down and face the shower faucet.

"April how is this going to... AH! April, what are you doing?" he freaked out, bear witnessing the female strip down to her bra and panties.

"I need to scrub your shell into the water and standing is making it too difficult to do so," she started to tell him, glancing up in seeing the red cheeks that were becoming darker as he bashfully turned away.

"But do you have to do that?" Mikey squeaked, hearing April only chuckled towards his reaction.

Stepping into the bathtub behind him, Mikey froze, trying to hold his breath.

(Why is she coming into the bath now?)

"Mikey, calm down. Think of this as me wearing a swimsuit," April justified her actions, not wanting to get her clothes wet.

"April hate to break it to you, that is lingerie, not a swimsuit!" Mikey spat contemplating if he should jump out of the shower.

"Same thing. Now stop fidgeting. I need to get this shell cleaned!" April said as she grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from fleeing, using her free hand to scrub the surface of his shell vigorously.

"Not the same thing! There is no room for imagination," he found himself wining feeling April shift behind him and then used his shell to prompt herself up to look down at him.

Automatically appearing up to meet those green eyes that had the spark of mischief to them, April beamed back at him, "OH! And you're thinking of me naked now, Mikey? My word, I never thought of you being such a perv."

(I'm not a perv!)

Hearing those words, Mikey's face flushed white. His mouth unable to work, stumbled over his tongue; his words were mashed together as he couldn't respond to her.

Smiling more, April leaned in to kiss him on the head and then poked him in the cheek, "Mikey, you're so cute when you're like that." Chuckling she went back to work, as Mikey grumbled.

"You're wicked April."

"Oh, stop it, I have heard worse jokes come out of your mouth, besides you have to admit one thing," April pointed out something, then used all her muscles to brush that shell of his down.

"What is that?" Mikey implored, not getting it.

"You're not upset anymore," she replied.

Blinking at that remark, she was right; he wasn't. Sighing, he knew he had to talk to someone about what was going on, and she was the only one that could listen. Spilling his guts on what he has been doing, in the end he broke down, confessing how he had to burn Casey's body.

Thinking she was going to start crying or give him shit, instead she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back so his shell was against her body, and her head could lie comfortably on his shoulder.

"Mikey, it's going to be okay," she assured him.

(Don't cry… Crap, why does she keep putting me in this position… Don't cry…)

He wasn't sure of that himself, as he bit his lip telling her how he felt, "April, I'm afraid we will never get out of this... I... Do you know it doesn't bother me seeing those bodies now? It doesn't bother me seeing the decorations of corpses outside this door?"

Pressing her face against his, April exhaled, "You're telling me, I mean I haven't seen the body bags, but Donatello began to bring me to you with no bag over my head, and I saw the horrors. The smell doesn't make me nauseous anymore either. That is why I was early; I walked here from my room on my own."

Turning his head towards her, Mikey gawked, "Really? Huh..."

"What is it Mikey?"

"Well, when I was done I came back on my own too. I wonder if Donatello gave us more roaming privileges? Though I'm not one that wants to explore his hell house anyways."

"That's it Mikey!" April said excitedly, catching him off guard.

"What is wha-t?" Mikey asked, falling backwards as April wedged out of the bathtub drying herself off.

"Don't you see Mikey; we can wander around, and we might be able to escape!" April briskly got dressed, ignoring that her lingerie was soaking through her clothes.

"Donatello told me and probably you, that if we step out of whatever this place is, the chips will go off. I seriously doubt he would shut them off in that way."

Eagerly grabbing Mikey's arm to encourage him to get out of the bathtub, April's vigor was something he hadn't seen in some time.

"That is why we are not going to leave till the chips are deactivated!"

"Huh?" Mikey blink more confused than before.

"Think it this way, Mikey. Donatello said he inquired the technology from Bishop right? No way, he would use something like a satellite to keep ours online, incase Bishop detects it. So I was thinking it has to be controlled remotely. If Donatello does say have a computer that operates these devices, giving them their functions on what we can or can't do..."

"We can turn it off and escape. Then look for someone to take the chips out before Donatello finds out!" Mikey caught on.

"Exactly, what do we have to lose?" April questioned, seeing the terrified expression on Mikey's face.

"He might..."

Preventing Mikey from bringing up that Donatello might kill her as an example to the young turtle, she refused this chance to slip through their fingertips, "Mikey don't worry about that now and let's go. Please, I can't do it without your assistance. He is your brother, and you would notice things I wouldn't."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he should have known he shouldn't argue with her when she is on a mission, which was just April.

She even made a trained ninja think twice before denying her wishes.

"Okay April, but if we run into any kind of danger we head back quickly, okay?"

Nodding in agreement, April almost bounced on her step, bringing even his hopes that he swore were crushed by the weight of death and bodies, back.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The other side of the coin**

 **Chapter 5**

This is another story to One's True Instincts that takes place just before Donatello takes Raphael and during the time Raphael was Donatello's prisoner in Bishop's base.  
What was going on behind the scenes? All we know what was happening to Raph, was there more going on then we all relies?  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)

Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s)

* * *

All around them the shadows crept in, making them fearfully question every slight movement and small insignificant sound.

Was this due to the fact that they were searching for a way out, that made this horror house spookier then before?

Leading the way Mikey took another direction, then the one to his so-called work.

He knew what was over there and didn't recall anything that could be of use to them.

Though, even so, he had to admit they had no clue what they were looking for? It wouldn't be as simple as some computer lying around, could it?

His thoughts darkening to dread, then the small spark of hope and positivity was renewed by her.

Feeling April's hand tightly holding his, Mikey was happy he wasn't alone to face this on his own, and he could tell she was thinking the same.

Avoiding touching the hanging sheets of plastic they kept going through this nerve-racking maze.

How the sheets swayed put a chill down Mikey's spine, as his body became cold by his sweat that dripped over his green skin.

Part of him begged the turtle to turn back and that this was a bad idea. It was the overwhelming feeling that something horrible will happen if he continued.

"April are you okay back there?" Mikey asked as a way to distract himself, rearing to his right to avoid the dirty plastic from defiling his arm.

With a small, silent 'huh' from her, Mikey paused, looking over his shoulder at her.

She was white and fighting the fear that was dwelling inside. He had never seen her this bad before, and sadly he was no better off. He wasn't sure if it was the fear of the chip going off that clawed at them or what might happen if they are caught.

 _(We will be fine…)_

Taking a breath, Mikey pulled her closer to him as he welcomed her free hand that held the edge of his shell.

"We can turn back," he continued, feeling her shaking her head to indicate no, as some of her hair swiped the back of his head, "Okay then we press on..."

The quest that was starting to be in vain, only finding one disturbing sight after another, all they were missing was the killer clown and distorting mirrors.

 _(So I bet Chucky is around the corner…)_

Psyching himself, which was a poor choice on his behalf, Mikey almost jumped when April's hand tapped on his shoulder.

Turning around to see what the concern was, he studied her as he noticed she was glancing to their right, pointing to something that was different then what they have seen so far.

Unfortunately, whatever it was; it was distorted by the plastic sheet that was blocking that path.

To his astonishment when he had the courage to touch it, to move it out of his way, he could make out what the odd blurry blob was.

There was a set of stairs that lead up?

 _(Are we in some basement?)_

"Mikey, why don't we check that door first before heading upstairs," April whispered, pointing towards the door that was next to the stairs, as she observed over her shoulder like someone was going to jump out at them.

Nodding thinking that would be wise to see before exiting the basement, Mikey headed for the door first, opening it steadily in case someone was within.

To his relief, there was not a soul in sight. Then there was an unexpected pressure on his shell, as he pondered what she was doing. In the corner of his eye, Mikey watched April's face come next to his, with a flash of pure exhilaration painted on it, "Mikey look there! There is a computer! It could be the source!"

Feeling awful to be the pessimistic one, he was just being realistic and he knew his brother.

"Yeah was thinking the same… but this is way to easy," Mikey pointed out, seeing she still wanted to take a look. Letting out a small sigh, since the dreadful feeling before was at its peak, he disregarded it, taking the first step before April.

If anyone was to be shocked it was best him, not her.

His foot touching pass the threshold, revealing the coast was clear; Mikey waved her in, as the human rushed by him going to the computer making the screen to flash up.

"So is it the controller? By the way, what are we looking for? Do you have any idea what it would look like?" Mikey implored eagerly, finding his own anxiousness taking over. He was so close in leaving, he could taste it.

"No you will not find it there," someone answered him, that wasn't her.

Both feeling the trepidation washing over their face, Mikey apprehensively raised his head, looking passed the computer, just noticing Donatello sitting in a chair in the far corner.

 _(Where did he come from? Or have I lost my touch?)_

Getting up elegantly, Donatello didn't spare either one the dirty look, "I was going to give you both more freedom and not even a few hours of being showered with it… You repay me for my kindness by attempting to escape?"

Moving himself in front of April to block any attempts upon her life, Mikey smiled cheekily, "Dude and you're surprise? Sorry, but we don't like playing house with you anymore."

"Playing house?" Donatello played with the words before continuing, giving off a wave of anger, "Is that what you think this is? Oh no… Michelangelo you have mistaken! This isn't some daycare for you to play around; this is a rehabilitation center that was made especially for you alone." Donatello pointed at the kid brother with a wicked curl of a smile dancing on his lips.

Those eyes on him Mikey felt like he was suffocating, this place was for him only then… what of April?

Why was she here?

Was she here as his, what, playmate? Someone to just keep him company only, other than that, would he had killed her long ago, instead of caging her up too?

"Now Michelangelo, over that you have dishonored me by this betraying act of trying to ruin not just my plans and keeping you out of harms way… I see that I have no choice to punish you the only way I know that will hurt!" The turtle churred creepily, sticking his finger at April then bending it to indicate her to come to him.

Not liking that Donatello thought he could just commend her like some dog, Mikey growled, grabbing April's hand, placing her behind him in arm's length in order to shield her the best he could.

 _(No way I will let him hurt her! I can't lose her too!)_

Tilting his head at Mikey's determination to defy him, he shook his head, "Oh? Do you truly believe you can prevent me from touching her?" Now acting upon his threat, Donatello moved swiftly forward drawing his sword that was strapped to his hip.

It was the weapon that he used against Mikey in the sewers. The same blade that cut off Casey's head!

Unable to bear to have history repeating and have another friend meet such a fate; Mikey retaliated by stopping Donatello from unsheathing his sword with his might, ending in a desperate tug of war to save April.

Letting out a shriek of laughter, Donatello narrowed his eyes at Mikey, "Have you forgotten so quickly the disadvantage you have?"

The question's tone so venomous and potent, were just that. Instantly, Mikey cringed feeling the rising agony shooting throughout his body as his chip came to life.

 _ **(I… I CAN'T GIVE UP!)**_

April unable to stand there and watch him in such pain, tried to reach him, then suddenly let out a horrifying cry, collapsing onto the ground as her own head felt like it was going to explode.

His eyes widening hearing her in such distress, Mikey snarled, "Leave her out of this; it's between me and YOU!"

Grinning ear to ear, Donatello nodded with a wild look, "Fine stay out of this April, or I will make the next one last so long, that you will plead me to kill you!"

The human finally gasping for air, slowly sat up warily, looking at Mikey, who only smiled sweetly at her, "Don't worry about me, I won't let him hurt you."

Pushing the pain to the side, Mikey was more focus then he has ever been in his life.

He had a goal and like hell he was going to fail her!

Daring to lock his eyes with his so-called brother, Mikey let out an animalistic growl of dominance to demonstrate he had no fear and his body language screamed 'bring it', and his scent was potent.

Determined as he was, he stood his ground against the odds and there was nothing more important to him at the moment than her.

Intrigued that the little turtle wasn't for once in his life, not begging for relief or complaining over being in enormous pain, Donatello challenged him more by pushing him back.

Donatello being the stronger one, Mikey did struggle to keep his footing and could feel the difficult outcome of being overpowered; however, he still held on, proving he wasn't going to give up so easily.

To make the pot hotter just for the thrill of it, Donatello moistened his lips, playing a delightful smile before pointing out the obvious to Mikey, "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

 _(Really? You think that will work?)_

There was no way he was going to fall for that, instead he put his bravery to the front still showing how much he defied his brother, "Till you get it in your thick shell of a head, that I will never let you touch one hair on her body! I don't care that you are my brother or not! Her life is worth more than this, and you will not steal that from her!"

Raging a battle cry, Mikey grinding his teeth fazing out the agony his body was facing, pushing Donatello back with much strength.

This little display uncharacteristic in the older brother's definition of what kind of person Mikey was, proved there was more to him than childish games and pathetic pranks.

He had more willpower than he ever let on, or Donatello could ever imagine.

This was quite fascinating to him that this kid brother, unlike anyone who has been placed on the chip was actually fighting it back.

Mikey wasn't showing any signs of buckling over it, nor displayed any physical fatigue that should have set in by now. Not even Raph could withstand it a long length of time.

"Is she really worth all this suffering?" Donatello had to ask, seeing Mikey's eyes fire up over the stupid question.

"Of course she is!" Mikey spat, pushing Donatello back even further.

As if his words brought a spark in Donatello, he quickly leaned forward, lowering his voice to avoid April to overhear. His voice like it held some secret, came out devilish, making Mikey regret the tone he used to answer Donatello. "You, love her."

Choking over the words, Mikey almost lost his footing, regaining his stance hastily, "Dude," he started with an angry yell, then mellowed down quickly, whispering back.

He really didn't want April to hear any of this and wonder what was going on in Donatello's head, she just lost Casey. Hearing that Donatello thought he and April were more than friends would upset her.

"Of course, I love her! She is my family, she… is… she is my damn sister! That is what she is to me! I care deeply about my family, unlike you! I would protect her, to the bitter end like I would do for any of my siblings."

 _(She is the only family I have right now. Man, I can't believe he thought I liked her that way; she has always been like a big sister.)_

Letting his pursuit in slicing April, up, Donatello ended the struggle quickly by backing away, eyeing Mikey, who was trying to catch his breath yet still remained standing waiting for any tricks up his sleeve.

"I see now…" Donatello examined them both, then placed his hand on his chin, "Fine Michelangelo I will end the pain."

The pain stopped, Mikey finally breathed in easily trying his best not to give the brother the satisfaction on how much this drained him.

"But…" he continued seeing both study at him warily, "She will still be punished for your actions."

Clenching his fist, Mikey was ready to go another round, only to have Donatello put his finger out to let him pause that action until he was done talking. "Don't worry Mikey, I'm not going to kill her. I have a job for her, and she will do it without complaint."

"NO!" Mikey barked back, "If there is something you need done, make me do it. Don't punish her for my actions and my plan."

"Her plan," Donatello corrected, pointing to his ear.

 _(So… he does have my room bugged, great…)_

"Who cares on whose plan it was!"

Donatello shrugged, pressing his lips together, "It does matter and reality is, only she can do this little job for me."

Before Mikey could start to protest again, April, who had let Mikey take the lead and fight against his brother, was tired of Mikey putting himself for her and suffer over it, she had finally spoken out, "What kind of job…"

"That," Donatello flashed a grin at Mikey then focus back on her, "Is a very simple one; I'm going to give you to Bishop, and you're going to agree to work for him."

"WHAT?" Both spat out quickly in surprise.

Clearing his ear with his finger, Donatello rolled his eyes, "You make it sound like such an awful thing."

Becoming protective again Mikey shook his head furiously, "Dude, you said you weren't working for him!"

"I don't, but I need her to play a very important role for me," Donatello admitted that he really inquired her help on something, and if it was something involving Bishop, Mikey wasn't the turtle for the job. He was to be dead after all. So does that mean Bishop believes she still alive then?

"If I refuse?" April had to ask to know what cards were on the table and to see if she could get Donatello to promise that Mikey will not be harmed in any form of way. She might be able to bargain with him to let Mikey stop burning bodies for a while.

"Now that is a good question… I can't really threaten your life since I need you one way or another. I can't threaten Mikey's life for you already know I will not do such a thing to him," Donatello pondered taking a seat in the chair again, crossing his legs as he did.

Letting his one leg bounce to raise the anxiety in the room, he finally let out what he would do.

"You know something about you two that I have always known?"

"What is that?" Mikey crossed his arms not amused.

"You both hate being alone. You both fear of abandonment and being forgotten. As it stands Michelangelo, you have me, but you don't count it. You don't have Leonardo and Splinter and well anyone other than April here…" Donatello watched them shift in their spot knowing this wasn't going to be pretty, "So if, say, I locked her up in a cold dark place where no one will hear her screams, I wonder how long she would survive? And, you at that!"

Gulping Mikey's hands shook, the thought of that was worse than burning bodies, then to even consider putting April through such torture.

"Besides, she has no one either," Donatello put in with a cackle, as Mikey's face turned white.

 _(Wait. What does he mean by that? That didn't sound right…)_

"What do you mean; she has no one either?" Mikey forced the question out feeling his palms sweat.

"Oh that, I killed her family, that you just put into the furnace a few hours ago Michelangelo," Donatello pointed out, letting out a satisfied breath before getting up to move towards the door.

Horrified Mikey's eyes widen and he could hear April gasp in shock, collapsing onto the ground over the news.

"You did... What?" Mikey asked in a panic.

 _(Did I just burn April's family's bodies…)_

Sighing, Donatello came up to Mikey putting a firm grip on his shoulder, "I kill her family so in the end she only will have you, as you believe you only have her. I did you a favor Michelangelo."

Bursting with rage, Mikey slapped Donatello's hand away, grabbing his shirt and thrusting him into the door frame.

"DOING ME A FAVOR!" Mikey screamed, noticing the chip wasn't going off, for some reason, "How is hurting her, making her grieve and lose everything, help either of us?"

"Now you both are on the same level. You can't survive without her, and she can't without you. I am giving you some hope Michelangelo. I was also giving her family mercy to what is coming."

"What is coming… WHAT IS COMEING! That is all you say!" Mikey threw his fist hitting Donatello in the jaw who wasn't fazed by the violence, "You have no idea what you have done! You're a monster!"

Brushing this off casually, like this was nothing Donatello got out of Mikey's hold, "April will come with me, and she will do everything I tell her to do. She will not just trick Bishop, but destroy Raphael in the process."

"What?" April looked up sobbing, mortified that Donatello plans for her was to harm Raph.

"Your job April is to convince Bishop that you will work for him, and then you will betray Raphael by blaming him for Casey's death. So other words you're going to be a bitch towards him," he explained.

"Why would she do that? Why do you need her to hurt Raph? What are you trying to accomplish?" Mikey demanded an explanation not bothering to attack him again, wanting to, of course, but he needed answers and hope he wouldn't boycott him in the process.

"April come," Donatello only answered, turning around, "Or I will put you in a extremely dark lonesome cage away from Mikey for a very long time, leaving you there to rot."

Whimpering April sluggishly rose up to her feet feeling weak around the ankles, not daring to look at Mikey as she followed her captor.

Stopping her before leaving the room, Mikey held her cheeks as he stared into those green eyes that were full of pain, sadness and pure fear.

Kissing her on the head, Mikey leaned in, "I'm sorry… I can't help… I didn't know about your family… I failed you…"

Leaning her head against his, April held back the feelings of wanting to hug him for comfort, knowing that would only make Donatello revel on this moment, "Mikey it's not your fault… I will be okay… I…"

"April," the butcher beckoned her.

"I… I… should go, don't worry about me and when I get back let's play a game of cards," April told Mikey, as both their hearts shattered, and she started to wonder will this ever end? Even then she understood she had to be Donatello's pawn for Mikey's sake, since he was right… she doesn't like to be alone, and Mikey is now the only person in the world that she had left… her little brother…

Exiting the room, April joined Donatello, who was very impatient all of a sudden, rushing her along.

"Donatello, you better bring her back healthy and unharmed or I…" Mikey started to threaten, throwing his voice across the doorway and up to the stairs.

Stopping at the top step, Donatello peered over the railing towards the door where Mikey was giving him the stink eye, "Oh, I will, as long as she plays her part and doesn't mess up…"

Opening the door, Donatello paused another second more to add, "Michelangelo you have permission to escort yourself to your room. From here on out, you only have the roaming privileges to your room and the body room only. Which, by the way, tomorrow I'll have a new shipment for you that is ready to burn… Oh, and Michelangelo… that punch you got was your one and only freebee."

The door closing sharply behind April, Mikey's heart became heavy as his brain went into overdrive. In a rage like no other, he took a fit trashing the room, smashing the computer and everything in it. At the peak of this storm, he collapsed to the ground as hot tears rained down his cheeks.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, he questioned everything, "WHY! Why is this happening?! Damn it! What have any of us done to deserve this!" Falling forward Mikey held his legs as his body shivered, not by the cold or the fact he was at his breaking point. No, it was for he was now alone once again, and he had no clue how long this would last.

* * *

TBC


End file.
